1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to (1H-1,2,4-triazolyl)disilaalkanes as represented by formula I, their preparation, and their use in controlling fungus diseases of living plants: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, and R.sub.5 can be independently lower alkyl, vinyl, allyl, benzyl, or substituted phenyl such as para-fluorophenyl, para-chlorophenyl, para-ethoxyphenyl, and biphenyl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the late 1960's, the derivatives of azoles have been known to be useful for the control of plant diseases (Deutsche. Med. Wochenschrift, 4,1356-1364 (1969)). U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,798 discloses later the organosilylimidazoles of the following formula; ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 can be lower alkyl and phenyl. It is stated that these compounds are useful as antimicrobial agents.
German Patent No. DE 3,000,140 discloses silyl ethers of the formula: ##STR4## wherein Ar can be substituted phenyl, X can be CH or N, and R can be phenyl or lower alkyl. It is taught that organosilyl imidazoles or triazoles are useful as agricultural fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,136 discloses organosilyl group substituted at beta carbon to triazol ring represented by the following formula: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 can be independently lower alkyl or substituted phenyl, and Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2 can be independently H or CH.sub.3. It is stated that the organosilyl triazoles have strong fungicidal activities and can be used to control plant fungus diseases.
The organosilyl triazoles with aromatic substituents on silicon have better fungicidal activities than the organosilyltriazoles with alkyl substituents on silicon. The triazoles with phenyl groups on silicon, having fluorine, trifluoromethyl, ethoxy, or phenyl substituent at para position show better activities than those having chloro or methyl substituent at para position.
Japan patent No. 63-5092 discloses organosilyl bistriazoles of the following formula: ##STR6## wherein X can be H, halogen, alkoxy, phenyl, substituted phenyl with halogen or lower alkyl group. It is taught that the organosilyl bistriazoles have fungicidal activities.
German patent DE 3,723,246 discloses organosilyl compounds having triazole and thiophene groups of the formula: ##STR7## wherein X can be alkyl or halogen and R can be phenyl or substituted phenyl.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,530,922 and 4,729,982 also disclose the silyltriazole compounds which are similar to the compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,136 except that alkenyl or ethynyl groups substituted on silicon instead of the methyl group. It is also stated that the compounds disclosed in the patents having thiol or thiocyanide groups substituted on the triazole ring are active.